Melpomene Tsaousiss
" Concordia parvae res crescunt it means 'small things grow in harmony' Remember that my sweetling's even when I leave this earth " - El to her children Queen Melpomene "Ellie" Peresphoneia Metrodora Buela Tsaousiss née Corvus-Dragomirov Mel is the second daughter between Macaria Blackrose and Achilles Tsaousiss, and is the younger sister of Alethea and the older sister to Amarantha and Pax. Ellie after graduating St. Dragomirov Academy she and her sweetheart Alexander Dragomirov married, then she filed for divorce a year later after discovering his infidelity's. She married Eric Corvus whom she had two children with named Rocco, Vivienne and Violet Ellie is the mother of quadriplets Asterion, Etamin, Ariadne, and Caliadne, then Maxmillion, Christopher, Sophia and Damon. Biography Conception and Birth El was born Melpomene Peresphoneia Metrodora Buela to Pure-Blooded wizards Achilles Tsaousiss and Macaria Blackrose. She was conceived when her mother was still married to her former husband Valentine Angelus whom she had already sired triplet sons: Jerald, Jasper, and Jaymes from the forced marriage when she was just seventeen years old. Childhood Ellie was raised by her mother until her six birthday where they were killed by a group of Death Dealers, then was saved by her grandmother Mariangela whom raised her in secret until she was ten years old. Her Grandmother was extremely doting and loving on her favorite granddaughter and only wanted the best for her little melon. They little in a small cottage in Yorkshire, England which Ellie describes as her true home even with it in it's current condition. One day during El had a hard time growing up in her small town, no one understanded her. Her first friend was a the human son named Skarrow that was raised by the The Dreadful Duchess School Years When she began her schooling at St. Dragomirov's School it was at fifteen years old, she was actually given the choose to where she wanted to go because she was offered a place in all four Dragomirov's houses, becoming one of very few students to be so honored. She choose Demonius Pandemonium to honor her family. Adulthood/Motherhood Appearance El is described as the prefect mixer of her parents having her mothers dark red hair a shade darker but dyes it different color's like black, pink, blue, etc, a button nose, a heart-shaped face. While from her father she inherited his hands that could play any music, his eyebrows, long necks and the beauty mark they shared under there right eye. El is 5'5 1/2 with a slightly chubby body with 36 DD's cup breasts and a heart-shaped ass. People have described her as looking like a red-haired cherub, with a brush of freckles across her nose and below her eyes. Most of her children have inherited her eyes and many people can tell who there mother is by just looking at them. As an adult after losing her first husband she copped her hair off so it can reach her shoulder and styled it into a 50's hairstyle. But before she had her hair in thin braids that reached towards upper thighs and had the ends dyed different color's. She had an aura of "distinct dottiness" about her and was known to puther wand behind her left ear for safekeeping. Ellie had a unique fashion sense that other people usually found bizarre. She often wore odd pieces of jewellery such as a Butterbeer cork necklace and Dirigible plum earrings, and a pair of Spectrespecs. After moving to New York and meeting John he founded her grandmother's and mother's necklace and have it to her when Ellie became pregnant with Max. ' Tattoos # On her lower back she has a crow that has highlights of purple and blue with a banner that says "Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt" a quote from Kurt Vonnegut's Slaughterhouse-Five one of her favorite novels and her favorite quotes. The quote perfectly describes that time in her life were even in the darkness she had something that was beautiful and it eventually hurt her it didn't hurt her enough to stop trying again and again. It was originally had a simple crow/raven. # She has 'Man siecht mur mit den, Herzen qut das wesen, Hichesit fur de Augen unsichtbar', which means 'One see's clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes'. Tattooed underneath her right breast on her right side. # On her upper left thigh she has a very beautiful peacock piece done in blue, red, yellow, orange, green and grey's. This tattoo only took three hours but it was still painful. # On her upper right arm is a gray-scale tattoo piece of an angel in honor of her mother and grandmother with flower's surrounding at the feet and hands of the angel with vines also crawling on the statue. And the banner with the words that says "Your Love Carries On." # On her upper back she has a colorful portrait of geisha surrounded by black and purple butterflies. Personality " She will leave such an imprint on your heart that anyone you entertain after her will have to know her to understand him " - Gemma describing El El is a kind, caring, humble women with strong maternal instincts but is a very sarcastic, and has showed to be a bit of a troublemaker and a trickster. She is the "Blaze of the Sun", as she is fierce, fearless, driven, passionate, and a bit over excessive at times. She's mischievous, sharp-toughened, and possesses a strong willpower. She is headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, stubborn as a horse, and a bit of a selective hearer. Ellie was an extremely quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities. She was a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and was not afraid to show who she truly was. Ellie was also intelligent and unusually perceptive. Her demeanor and voice were often distant and dreamy, and she would drift away from a conversation she did not find interesting; however, whenever someone made fun of her family and friends she would lose the airy, dreamy quality in her voice would vanish and be replaced by one of steel (almost as sharp as a double-edged sword), and she would immediately become very angry. She had an uncanny way of making others uncomfortable by being bluntly honest. She was completely unflappable and rarely seemed anxious or under stress and was also very good at comforting people. She's also a bit of an evil genius as she's abnormally intelligent and creative (she's also an artist and a writer). Most of her personality is similar to that of her grandfather and her brother's including there shared love for money and gambling. El also has a love for music having a wonderful singing voice and plays the violin and cello amazingly. She also has the deadly trait of holding nasty grudges which is her deadly flaw. But also has an temper but sharp temper. El is considered the prefect child between Achilles Tsaousiss and Macaria Blackrose, inheriting her father brilliance and photographic memory along with his wit and cunning, while her playful, curvious nature greatly resemble's her mother. She has a fiery nature, but was a calm, collective, strong willed, and extremely intelligent person yet timid and gentle. Most of her personality and several of her traits are in great mirror of her mother's; such as biting her nails or pulling her hair into a ponytail when working or annoyed with someone. But has inherited her father's explosive temper mixed in with her mother's as when she get's anger not only does she throw thing at people but also has the habit of screaming at people or talking in a deep menacing tone when people annoy her. As an adult is described as 'Crazy, Neuritic Lion Mother,' which a strong need to make sure her kids are happy and never let them have a truly bad day. Even if that means her breaking in a zoo to see the monkey's in the night of the night. Ellie as always manged to get herself trouble, as a child her butler described her 'talent' as he calls it 'butterfingers,' as she had the habit of stealing book so her grandfather or aunt didn't have to buy it and pay for her or her friends. She has shown a violent streak not being afraid to use in time where she has over-reacted towards thing such as the time when the she key and destroyed another mother on the PTA after the mom in question bulled her daughter. Or when she broke a beer bottle and holed it up someone's nut because they grabbed her but when she didn't want it and was already in a day minute. Due to being one of the few people who have been Powers ''Basic Powers'' * '''Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. This is considered Ellie's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Scrying: * Herbalism: 'The knowledge and skill in applying the magical properties of various herbs to the human body. *'Divination: The act of divining future, past, and present events based off of extrasensory perception. As said by Joan Clayton, one can either learn this ability like she did or be born with it like Vanessa Ives. ** Cartomancy: The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. ** Clairvoyance: The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. ** Intuition: The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. ** Mediumship: The practice of divination through the communication of spirits. ** Psychometry: The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. ** Tassomancy: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of tea leaves. * Mediumship: The ability to channel spirits and supernatural beings. A number of powerful spirits have used El as a medium, including spirits claiming to be the ancient Egyptian goddess Amunet and the Christian Devil. Individual Powers * Wings of Protection: As she is also the reincarnation of Nephthys the Goddess of Protection she has her Wings of Protection which she can grow bigger and smaller depending on her mood and how many people she is protecting. ** Penetration & Protection: The user has the ability to penetrate any shield-like/protection related powers and a counter that blocks or protects oneself from others' penetrating/protecting powers. When she wraps her wings around herself she is able to penetrate anyone's powers like Amarie's Premotions. *** Absolute Defense: The user possesses defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving them protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude and directions. *** Absolute Attack: User can create/use attacks that cannot be blocked, reduced, negated or deflected by any means, defenses, armor and immunity. This ability is not dependent on physical factors like strength, but is instead based on the properties of the attack ** Necromany: The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither. Users can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. Many practitioners find a way to cheat death one way or another, whether by becoming some form of undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die, Ellie and her sister Ale are not one of those people. ** Water Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. *** Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate water. **** Control ocean currents. **** Flood Creation **** Manipulate tides. **** Tidal Wave Generation **** Water Separation **** Waterspout Generation **** Whirlpool Generation *** Density Manipulation/Water Solidification via controlling water molecules. **** Harden and enhance the body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it. **** Hydrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *** Limited Blindness Inducement by manipulating the water in/on eyes to blur vision. *** Move/lift water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. **** Hydrokinetic Flight **** Hydrokinetic Surfing *** Viscosity Manipulation *** Water Attacks *** Water Purification *** Water Walking *** Water Sense: The user can perceive the movement of/on a body of water with extreme accuracy and determine where threats are placed in water sources. They can even understand the size of targets in water by perceiving the waves interfering with certain movements of bodies of water. **** Danger Intuition: The user can sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, and impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards themselves, but may include their surroundings (a distant car-wreck). **** Echolocation: Users emit calls out to the environment and listen to the echoes of those calls that return from various objects near them, and use these echoes to locate and identify the objects. Alternately, they can use ambient sounds do the same. Since this ability isn't based on sight/light, Invisibility is useless against it, as are most forms of Camouflage. *** Bubble Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate bubbles (including liquid-, soap- and anti-bubbles) and foam, a substance that is formed by trapping pockets of gas in a liquid or solid. **** Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate bubbles/foam in various ways **** Density Manipulation/Solidification to make bubbles/foam 'solid'. ***** Elemental Constructs using bubbles/foam, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. **** Bubble Attacks: The user can release/use bubbles to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. **** Bubble Encapsulation: The user can create bubbles that can imprison anything or anyone inside, with enough hardness to contain the targets. **** Move/lift bubbles/foam at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. ***** Elemental Flight using bubbles/foam. ***** Matter Surfing using bubbles/foam. Not Related to Wings of Protection * Apotropaic magic: The practice of creating mystic wards to block evil. The El's primary ward to protect her home is a symbol of her personal totem painted on stone in her own blood. Such a ward was able to hold back Dark Witches as powerful as Diane Poole from entering the threshold, though it appears to require time and/or practice to cast one properly as her daughter, Hecate, was able to enter Grandage Place despite El's wards. * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Ellie's strongest and most frequently used power. ** Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power. ** Molecular Acceleration: The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. * Superpower Manipulation: Users have the ability to create, manipulate, remove, change, etc, the supernatural energies/properties in all beings that give them their powers, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities. ** Attack: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Defense: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. ** Specialist: The powers that are not categorized by attacks, defenses and supports. This uses powers that are capable of using abilities with a variety of effects. Such as channeling, inducing effects, manipulating, mimicking, empowering, replicating powers, absorbing powers, etc. ** Support: The powers that temporarily enhances a variety of abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, powers, etc. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them, accelerate their bodies healing process or apply more than one/all physical enhancements at the same time. The user can be a hindrance to enemies. * Nothingness Manipulation: Users can remove items from existence. Some users may simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. Some users can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation, users can alter, reverse, or negate energy, granting them almost infinite abilities. This could also lead to ultimate goal of "destroying matter", as in bringing it out of existence. ** Attack: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Defense: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. ** Specialist: The powers that are not categorized by attacks, defenses and supports. This uses powers that are capable of using abilities with a variety of effects. Such as channeling, inducing effects, manipulating, mimicking, empowering, replicating powers, absorbing powers, etc. ** Support: The powers that temporarily enhances a variety of abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, powers, etc. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them, accelerate their bodies healing process or apply more than one/all physical enhancements at the same time. The user can be a hindrance to enemies. * Animal Morphing: The user can transform into animals, whether partially or completely, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging their own DNA structure. Users may be able to transform into alien animals and/or animals they have never encountered, such as Dinosaurs. Some may have this ability from an empty genetic code, allowing them to accept any form from which they have a DNA sample, others may be able to alter their form mentally and change just by seeing and mimicking animal features. ** Crow Morphing: User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into corvids, including crows, ravens, rooks, jackdaws, jays, magpies, etc.. ** Rabbit Morphing: User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into lagomorphs, including hares, rabbits and pikas ** Stoat/Weasel Morphing: User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into mustelids, including weasels, badgers, wolverines, etc. * Serpens Exoersuo: Melpomene was a Serpens Exoresuo, a trait he inherited from her ancestor, Ethelinda and Belinda whom were daughter's of Salazar. It seems that most of her ancestors inherited this highly unusual trait; such traits are commonly passed down through families through inbreeding. Possessions * Achilles: A Pukwudgie whom El Tsaousiss rescued from a Hidebehind and then nursed back to health. The two eventually became friends. He was named after El's murdered father. * Tsaousiss Inheritance: *'Wand': Ellie has possessed 11", Elder Ashoak, Thestral hair and 9" (Gave to her son Christopher), 14", Basilisk horn, Black Walnut (She keeps hidden), 12", Horned Serpent, Ivory and Yew, and 9 2/4", White River Monster Spine, Swamp Mayhaw. Ellie's *'Aloisia': Her pet owl that is a rare red owl known as the Madagascar Red Owl and Ellie like Cat and Heart were given the task of hatching the owl without losing control over there power and they all succeeded in doing do *'Sir Herbert Whilem Fitzroy von Gunner III': Herbie for short is a dark red cat with black stripes that resembles a tiger and is particularly *School Bag: * Books: Ellie has several books *Dragonscale pouch: *Communication Mirror: *Gem's: *'Blackrose Family residence:' Located at Blackrose Place, it and all the contents and furnishings of the house, including Keno (the family house-elf) became El's. *'Ellie's Cloak:' Ellie owns her own inadvisability cloak which originally belonged to her grandmother Mariangela di Abandonto which had belonged to her mother and her older sister. Ellie got it after Mariangela's death when she was ten years old and during her funeral. She would consider this one of the ten things she couldn't live without. Relationships Love Interest(s) Xander Dragomirov Ellie and Xander are star-crossed lovers destined to be reincarnated over and over again. and fall in love over and over and the fates don't care if they end up together or not. Ellie and Xander's in there past lives have founded happiness three time, including this life they were able to be happy. There union was curse by there first lives as Eveleigh Ottoman and Aleksandar Dragomirov whom was married to her sister Elouisa Ottoman, Aleksandar was originally suppose to marry Eveleigh but her jealous sister seduced and became pregnant with Aleksandar child and there father forced them to marry. But that didn't stop them for seeing each other, or writing letters from one and another. There affair continued until Eveleigh and Aleksandar were founded out by Elouisa herself. Elousia planed to have her own sister excited for adulterated but with the help of Eveleigh's friends; Rex Haven, Mephistos Blood, and Biancabella Azalia before being burned to death. But not before Eveleigh cursed the Dragomirov to known nothing but misery and to never know pure love without destroying it; where Elousia cursed the destiny of Aleksandar and Eveleigh to never have love between the two without misery. In this current life Ellie and Xander didn't get along a matter of fact they hated each other and didn't want anything to due with each other (This was more Theodoric Bamborough Sebastion de la Fontaine Family Parents Siblings Children El is an extremely good mother, and will sacrificed everything and anything for her children and doesn't care how any one will react. She also is a fearsome mother and will attack anyone who dare's hard anyone of them. She deeply loves her eldest children and doesn't regret having them in her life and is proud of being there mom. She also has a strong bond with all of them and will do anything to protect them. Friends Other Peculiars Katerina Karenin Sorokovska, Odharnait Ferguson-Elephanta Childhood Friends Atemisa Martel, Jules de Villalobos, and Christopher Floros Housemates While going to school she made friends with Greer, Kenna, Lola, and Aylee whom are all her roommates. She also became friends with Lorcan and Lysander Desnoyers whom would make her smile and laugh with there antics and Xander's Gang Etymology Her name Melpomene comes from the both House of Blackrose and Tsaousiss families traditiion of naming there children after star constellations, Greek mythology, and Roman mythology. Her name in particular Melpomene (Ancient Greek; Μελπομενη) meaning "to sing, to celebrate with song". '' In Greek mythology Melpomene was initially the Muse of Chorus, she then became the'Muse of Tragedy', for which she is best known now. Her name was derived from the Greek verb melpô or melpomai meaning "to celebrate with dance and song." She is often represented with a tragic mask and wearing the cothurnus, boots traditionally worn by tragic actors. Often, she also holds a knife or club in one hand and the tragic mask in the other. Melpomene is the daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne. Her sisters include Calliope (muse of epic poetry), Clio (muse of history), Euterpe(muse of lyrical poetry), Terpsichore (muse of dancing), Erato (muse of erotic poetry), Thalia (muse of comedy), Polyhymnia (muse of hymns), and Urania (muse of astronomy). She is also the mother of several of the Sirens, the divine handmaidens of Persephone who were cursed by her mother, Demeter, when they were unable to prevent Persephone by Hades. Persephoneia is another form of Persephone meaning unknown, probably of Pre-Greek origin, but perhaps related to Greek ''περθω (pertho) "to destroy" and φονη (phone) "murder". In Greek myth she was the daughter of Demeter and Zeus. She was abducted to the underworld by Hades, but was eventually allowed to return to the surface for part of the year. The result of her comings and goings is the changing of the seasons. Metrodora is derived from Greek μητηρ (meter) "mother" (genitive μητρος) and δωρον (doron) "gift". This was the name of a 4th-century saint and martyr who was killed with her sisters Menodora and Nymphodora. Metrodora the Physican was also is also the author of the oldest medical text known to have been written by a woman, On the Diseases and Cures of Women ''(Περὶ τῶν Γυναικείων παθῶν τῆς μἠτρας) Her medical treatise covers many areas of medicine, including gynecology, but not obstetrics. It was widely referenced by other medical writers in ancient Greece and Rome, and was also translated and published in Medieval Europe. Nothing is known of Metrodora's identity beyond her name.2 However, several women physicians are known to have existed in the ancient Greco-Roman world, and she is generally regarded as the first female medical writer. Beula is a feminine first name of Beulah of Hebrew origin, meaning "bride". It is originally a Hebrew word (בְּעוּלָ֑ה ''bə‘ūlāh), used in the Book of Isaiah as a prophesied attribute of the land of Israel. In the King James version the word is transliterated and also translated as "married", see Isaiah 62:4. An alternative translation is "espoused", see for example Isaiah 62:4 (Mechon Mamre). Trivia * Ellie is allergic to Peppermint, she also hates cinnamon, and her favorite foods are lemon cakes and spicy foods, but dislikes mushrooms * Ellie is bisexual * Ellie loves solving puzzle's, her favorite flowers are Roses, Daises, Pansy's and Hydrangea's, her favorite color is green, and lost her virginity when she was seventeen * She speaks several language's are Spanish, Norwegian, Farsi, Chinese, Japanese, Latin, French (Cajun and Creole), and German * Her favorite movie is Fantasia which inspired her to become apart of the orchestra at a very young age * Her idol is Mae West whom she looks up to a lot and how much her personality is based off of, and of Sophia Loren * She owns several cats Maris Stella, her kittens Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, and Carlos Mendoza ** On her property she also has Napoleon, Lafayette (Named after her good friend), Georges Hautecourt, and Mushu ** She also has two horses named Frou-Frou and Roguefort Category:Characters * Ellie originally life was that of the goddess Nephthys is the Egyptian goddess of mourning and lamentation, sleep, rivers, the night, service, and the home, a friend and protector of the dead. * Ellie also is the rider of Abraxas, whom's egg was almost four hundred years old Category:Females Category:House Tsaousiss Category:Demonius Pandemonium Student Category:House of Blackrose Category:House Dragomirov